guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ace's
Introduction 'Ace's' is a guild for those who want a new and exciting adventure. This guild might look plain and undedicate, but with a little determination, this guild can turn into a strong build with kind and dedicate guild members who would like to have fun. Rules: # Do not tolerate other guild members or alliances. # You must be level 10+.(We can make some exceptions.) # Be kind, caring and always have fun. # If there is a significant problem towards guild members and alliances, they may be warned or kicked out. # If wanting someone to be added in this guild, must ask one of the second of commands or the leader. # If wanting there xp change given to the guild, they must ask one of the second of commands or leader to change it for them. How to join 'Ace's': # Firstly be the correct level.(We can make exceptions.) # Try to find Iced-Blades, Knight-protector, Warrior-Sam, Kucinta or someone that is capable to add you. # Always ask someone in the guild who is capable to add you. # Rules and Alliances will be told straight to a new member in the guild. # If have a bad reputation towards any other guild, please don't ask. About the Leaders Dark-Starxx Our leader in this guild is Dark-Starxx. He is a respectable male who controls this wonderful guild in loyalty and respect. Firstly of all, many of you would never have met Dark-Starxx and do not know lots about him. So this passage is all about Dark-Starxx. Firstly, Dark-Starxx who is a terrific male who controls this fabulous guild called 'Ace's'as I have said before. He would also try his best to help his guild progress to it greatest standard. He a kind and curious male who takes care of his guild in a care and modest way. He thinks of ways that may come over in the future for his guild. He plans out things that pleasure his guild and bring him in a happy sight. He can be overwrite by shyness but indefinitely he can be a courageous person to fight for his life in a battle. They can be a mishappening between Dark-Starxx or yourself but he will always try to make it up to you. When your feeling bad he would try to make you happy. So don't think that Dark-Starxx is a meanie person. You just need to search through him till you find the kind personality from Dark-Starxx. Angelzs-Protector Also our other leader in this guild is Angelzs-Protector who helps along Dark-Starxx. She is also a respectable female who controls this wonderful guild in loyalty and respect. Firstly of all, many of you would never have met Angelzs-Protector and do not know lots about her. So this passage is all about Angelzs-Protector. First of all, Dark-Starxx and Angelzs-Protector do set their differences away and try to work together as a team to succeed their guild in furthur of life. As you may know Angelzs-Protector may be more demanding then Dark-Starxx. She can actually turns out very tough and may hurts people feelings, but after every fight she would always forgive them and try to succeed their friendship back to normal. She is always a kind person even when she arrogant or furious. She always will be kind from the inside. There is always pleasure from Angelzs-Protector. Angelzs-Protector try to do her best for a guildies as they want to persist to. She would always plans out things and do the best for her guild. So don't think that Angelzs-Protector is an arrogant all away round, there is always simplicity from Angelzs-Protector. Fairy-Angel Our last but not our least leader is Fairy-Angel who helps along Angelzs-Protector and Dark-Starxx.She is also a respectable female who controls this fabulous guild in respect and loyalty. Firstly of all, many of you would never have met Fairy-Angel and do not know lots about her. So this passage is all about Fairy-Angel. Well just to tell you guys, Dark-Starxx and Fairy-Angel is related so they are quite and closed. Also Fairy-Angel and Angelzs-Protector are best friends. She is quite alike to Dark-Starxx and Angelzs-Protector as she has simliar qualities. She has been always a caring and kind person from the start and she will be till the end. Her humour interested other person and it is her stand out quality. She is always a positive person and always lookin to the bright side. She is always a kind person even when she arrogant or furious. She always will be kind from the inside. There is always pleasure from Fairy-Angel. Fairy-Angel try to do her best for a guildies as they want to persist to. She would always plans out things and do the best for her guild. Always think the best out of Fairy-Angel. Guild Activities The guild will mainly do dungeon runs and hunts, depends if the members in the guild are up for it or not busy. These activities may bring the guild to a closer family and also bringing the guild to a strong advantage for other guilds. Ranks: Every time a new member comes in this guild they will start at apprentice. Merchant: 1000 xp given to the guild Recruiting Officer: 2250 xp given to the guild. Chosen One: 3500xp given to the guild. Initiate: 4500 xp given to the guild. Diplomat: 6500 xp given to the guild. Protector: 8000 xp given to the guild Treasurer: 10000 xp given to the guild All people must be trustworthy to enter this guild. Also Ranks may be given in lots of trust and xp. Rights: Rights will be given to people who are very trustworthy and a friend. Boosts towards guild: Feline-Killer is the only person to use the points of the customization of the guild for spells and other for our perceptors. Levels that can be given to the guild: We have a strict rule for the guild of how much xp can be given to the guild. Since one of our rules says that only level 10+ can only join this guild we do have exceptions. level 10's and under: give 2% to the guild at least. level 10 to level 15: give 5% to the guild at least. level 15 to level 20: give 10% to the guild at least. level 20 to level 25: give 15% to the guild at least. level 25 and over: give 20 % to the guild at least.